


the good and the bad

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Knife Play, Minor Violence, Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima finally accepts Vansh's darker side.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	the good and the bad

It has been nearly a year since Riddhima has been married to Vansh. Whenever she reflects back on their relationship, she’s often left amazed by how far they have come.

Initially, she had nothing but an immense hatred and resentment for him. After all, he had been presented as being the only major obstacle in the way of her happily married life with Kabir. She was bound to harbor negative feelings for Vansh. Moreover, his involvement with the underworld didn’t make things easier for her either. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever wanted to involve herself with such a person. She was going to marry a police officer for goodness’ sake. She had no business being around a man who delved in the opposite side of the law.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for her for she became attached to that very same man not just in name, but by heart and then slowly by body too. Riddhima wasn’t quite sure when she had started to grow fond of Vansh. She supposed it must have simply been the close proximity in which they stayed with each other. Or maybe it had been the little things about him, like the way his cologne would sneak up on her and invade her senses. Or maybe it had been the brief accidental touches of their skin that had made Riddhima wonder if they were as innocent as she believed them to be.

She can’t pick out a specific moment in time when her heart wiped out Kabir’s name and permanently carved Vansh’s. Now, he has become so infused within her mind and soul that the sheer idea of being separated from him turned her into a complete wreck.

Yes, there are softer sides to Vansh that she has gotten to witness, and it is these softer sides that have greatly influenced the way she perceived him. His immense concern for her, the way he made love to her as if it was the very last act of his life, or the simple ways in which he made her feel special - they all played a huge role in shifting her perception of him.

Still, there was one crucial aspect to his life that unnerved her: his underworld connections. They still made her highly uncomfortable and for the most part she continued to look the other way. She simply refused to believe that her husband could be involved in such matters. Her Vansh, an underworld mafia? It just can’t be.

Riddhima walked out of the dressing room, hanging her preferred clothes over her arm. She walked over to the cashier’s to make her purchase. As her clothes were scanned, Riddhima glanced towards her right where a woman was openly staring at her.

“Can I help you?” She asked, feeling uneasy with the way this woman was looking at her.

“You’re Vansh Raisinghania’s wife right?” She asked in return.

There was a hard edge to her voice, and her eyes looked manic.

“Yes.” Riddhima clipped.

The woman eyed the clothes Riddhima had been purchasing. Apart from a few tops and jeans, there was a lacy lingerie set as well. The way this strange woman jeered at them angered Riddhima.

“Tell me, how is your husband able to get it up after he kills someone in cold blood?” She asked with a sneer.

“Excuse me?” Riddhima’s heart raced and her anger was beginning to rise.

“Or better yet, how are  you able to fck him knowing that he has just destroyed a whole family? Does that turn you on?” She asked with a scrunch to her nose. “Does it spice up your sex life knowing that the very hands that are touching you, were used to kill someone?” She slowly began approaching Riddhima.

Riddhima pointed a strict finger at her. “Watch it. That’s my husband that you’re talking about.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me just like your husband killed mine?” Riddhima was startled by the woman’s accusation. “Is that how your twisted little relationship works? Husband kills the husband and the wife kills the wife?”

“Shut the fck up!” Riddhima shouted.

She was starting to see red.

“Make me you fcking btch!” The woman shouted before spraying something onto Riddhima’s face.

Riddhima immediately squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hands forward to protect her face. After a few minutes, Riddhima tried opening her eyes. Though they burned with irritation, she forced herself to look at the woman who assaulted her. She was pinned to the ground by the store’s security guard. Forcing her eyes to be fully open, Riddhima marched over to her and gave her a strong kick to the head.

“Hey! Back off!” One of the guards demanded.

Riddhima took a step back, and bending over, warned the woman, “Listen lady, I have no idea who the fck you are or what the fck happened to you and frankly, I don’t give a shit about it now! What I do know is that you’re going to regret hurting me today.”

Riddhima looked around for the woman’s purse. Finding it on the cashier’s countertop, she grabbed it and made to leave the store. The woman’s loud crackle momentarily stopped Riddhima in her tracks.

“Your face,” She laughed, “it’s just like your husband’s when he shot mine.”

Riddhima swiped at her face and saw her fingers coated with red speckles. Mumbling a curse under her breath, she left the store and headed straight for home.

* * *

Riddhima stared at her crimson splattered face in the mirror.

_ "Your face, it’s just like your husband’s when he shot mine.” _

Riddhima pushed the faucet open and viciously began scrubbing her face. Rather than wiping away all the speckles, the deep crimson lightened into a faint red and spread over her forehead and cheeks. To a stranger’s eye, it would have simply looked like a bad makeup job.

“Riddhima!” Vansh shouted as he walked into the bathroom. Riddhima turned around and he immediately placed a finger underneath her chin. Fuming, he asked, “Who did this to you?”

Riddhima opened up the woman’s purse and pulled out a wallet that contained her ID cards. She handed them over to Vansh. While Vansh cursed and vowed to get back at her, Riddhima lathered her face with soap.

“Vansh.” Her calm voice halted him at the bathroom’s threshold. “Did you kill her husband?” Vansh’s silence infuriated her. “It’s a simple yes or no question Vansh. Did you kill him?”

“Yes.”

Clenching her jaw, Riddhima washed the soap off her face. By the time she looked up, Vansh was gone.

* * *

Riddhima ripped the coriander leaves from their stems.

She wasn’t sure why she was so upset by Vansh’s confession. She knew his line of work was dangerous. If it wasn’t, why would he feel the need to roam around with a gun all the time? Why else would he have bodyguards surrounding him all the time?

Riddhima huffed and pushed the vegetables away from herself.

What the hell was she so mad about? If there was even a sliver of doubt in her mind regarding him, she would have never given herself up to him. Not her heart, and certainly not her body. So what the fck was it? Was it that she could no longer hide in an ignorant bliss? Or that she can no longer pretend that her husband is a saint? No, it wasn’t that. She always knew he wasn’t innocent. The late night meetings behind closed doors, the briefcases and other large items that he carefully tucked away, or the way he blatantly refused to talk about his work with her - they were all indicative of him hiding something nefarious from her. If he hadn’t, then why all the secrecy?

Licking her lips, Riddhima twirled the knife around in her hands.

She wasn’t upset with him. He never lied to her about his occupation. She had her own suspicions about what it was, and he just never confirmed them. Until now that is. But why? Why the sudden change of heart? He could have just walked away without saying anything. Riddhima would have found another way to the truth like she always did. So why now? What changed?

“Oh God.” Ishani’s voice broke Riddhima out of her reverie. “Agar khaana banana nahi hai at least usse waste toh mat karo.” She rebuked Riddhima, standing before the vegetables that had fallen to the floor. “You know,” She crossed arms, “one would think ki tum middle class logon ko aur kissi cheez ki nahi but at least khaane ki importance toh pata hogi. But nahi, tumhe toh ab aadat ho gayi hogi na muft mein khaana milne ki. Why the fck would you care ki koi apni mehnat se yeh khareed kar lekar aaya hai?”

The more Ishani droned on, the higher Riddhima’s anger rose.

Before she could allow herself a moment to think things through, Riddhima bolted out of her seat and pinned Ishani against the wall. The knife that Riddhima had been twirling around before, was pressed tightly against Ishani’s throat.

“Now listen to me very carefully Ishani.” Riddhima whispered harshly. “I don’t know what your fcking problem is with me but get the fck over it cuz I’m  _ done _ . If I hear you complaining about me just  _ one more time _ , then I swear to God, I will plunge this knife into your fcking cold, dead heart. I will rip it out of you with my own bare hands and put it in front of your baby so that it doesn’t grow up to become like you.”

She huffed for a few seconds while Ishani looked on at her in complete horror.

“If you don’t like me, then just stay the  _ fck _ away from me. But stop coming to me with your fcking bullshit. Do you fcking understand?” Riddhima yelled.

Ishani whimpered, and nodded her head. Riddhima released her hold on Ishani and the woman touched her throat to ensure no damage had been done. Riddhima took deep heavy breaths to calm herself.

“You fcking psycho.” Ishani spat. “Wait till Bhai finds out about this.”

“Go ahead. Tell him.” Showing her the knife, Riddhima warned her, “Just remember that if you do, this knife will find its way to you.”

Ishani eyed the knife, then spun on her heels to leave. She stopped seeing her older brother standing at the threshold of the kitchen.

“Bhai!” Ishani ran up to him. “Bhai, apne dekha yeh Riddhima-”

“You have a baby to take care of Ishani.” Vansh answered in an assertive tone. “You should pay more attention to it.”

Ishani blinked, taken aback by her brother’s lack of compassion. “Bhai?”

“Ishani, it’s for the best. Go.” Vansh dismissed her, indicating he would not entertain anymore arguments from her.

Ishani looked between him and Riddhima, and nodded her head in understanding. With anger flaring through her nose, she left the two alone in the kitchen.

Riddhima’s grip tightened around the knife’s handle. She and Vansh both stared at each other for a long few minutes. Riddhima knew the man before her, but at the same time, for the very first time she felt like she didn’t. Was it her loving husband who didn’t spare a second in showing his affection for her? Or was it the ruthless underworld criminal who wouldn’t hesitate spilling a little blood if it meant getting what he wanted?

His lips curled upwards into a smirk and there was that same mirth in his eyes from the initial days she had met him. He stepped into the kitchen and Riddhima, for some reason, prepared herself to attack if needed.

“Sanjana, the woman who attacked you,” He clarified, with a raise to his eyebrows, “is in the hospital.”

Riddhima paled. What the hell did he do to her that landed her in the hospital?

“That kick you gave her to the head? She needed quite a few stitches for it.” He told her in a highly impressive voice.

Riddhima blinked. No, she wasn’t responsible for this. She didn’t even kick her that hard. How could one kick land someone in the hospital? He was fcking lying.

Vansh traced a finger around her face. “Kaunsi heel pehni thi tumne? Hmm? Was it your red stiletto?” He asked, his eyes widening.

Riddhima looked the other way. Her hold tightened around the knife. She was wearing stilettos today.  _ Fck _ , did she hurt her too badly?

“Don’t worry about her. She’ll think twice before approaching anyone from now on.” He ran his fingers along the fringes of her hair atop her head. Bending down to her ear, he whispered, “We both made sure of that.”

Riddhima shivered.

“Come with me.” He whispered hotly. Standing to his full height, he turned around and began walking. “Bring the knife with you.”

Riddhima eyed the sharp object in her hand, then at Vansh’s retreating back. She didn’t know what he had in mind for her, but at least she’ll have something to protect herself.

Vansh had led them to their bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room, Riddhima watched Vansh lock all the doors and windows. The thick crimson curtains were pulled over and the room was plunged into darkness. Riddhima heard a soft shuffling and then a flick, which illuminated their faces with a small orange glow.

Vansh tilted his head towards the bed where a package lay waiting. Riddhima walked over to it and noticed it was from the store she went to shop at today. She looked over her shoulder and saw Vansh waiting for her to open it.

She picked it up and peeked into the bag. Her cheeks heated when she realized it had the lingerie set she had planned on buying.

“Go wear it.”

Riddhima turned around and saw Vansh’s wide pupils. She had half a mind to tell him no, but then thought again. After all she had chosen it for herself, and he did buy it for her when she wasn’t able to do it herself.

Without another word, Riddhima went to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

At least half an hour had passed since Riddhima had been in the bathroom. She didn’t know about Vansh, but she wasn’t in any hurry. She wanted to look her absolute best in her new clothes. It’s not like she wore something like this every day.

She turned her head in several different angles to ensure that her makeup had been applied perfectly. Happy with it, she stood up and fixed her outfit. She gently fluffed her hair and took a few steps back so that she could look at herself in the mirror. Not seeing anything wrong, she smiled. A nervous, happy excitement washed over her as she wondered what Vansh’s reaction would be like once he saw her.

She had half turned around when her eyes caught the glint of the kitchen knife sitting on the countertop. She didn’t think she would need it, but she didn’t see why it couldn’t be used to make things a little more interesting. She picked it up and held it behind her back, firmly against her spine. She switched the lights off and slid the door open.

During her absence, Vansh had illuminated the room with scented candles. He himself had discarded his suit’s jacket, socks, and shoes, and the sleeves of his white shirt had been rolled up. He had been sitting in the middle of the bed with his arms propping him up from behind. He turned his head in her direction and his jaw dropped.

The rush that went through Riddhima in seeing his reaction was like no other. She stayed leaning against the threshold for a few more seconds, fluffing one side of her head. When she saw his eyes beginning to dilate, she took her first steps towards him. The red stilettos which he had referred to earlier clacked against the floor. The thin material of her black stockings rubbed against her thighs, and the tight crimson and black corset made its presence known with every breath she took.

She stood before him and took immense pleasure seeing the way his hungry eyes roamed all over her body. He had reached out to touch her but Riddhima stopped him by pressing the tip of the knife against his chest. He looked down at it, then slowly lifted his gaze up at her. A pleased smile came across his lips, and his eyes were filled with pride.

Riddhima dragged the knife down to where his shirt was buttoned and commanded. “Take it off.”

Keeping his eyes fixed on her, Vansh began unbuttoning his shirt. Riddhima watched as he exposed his fair skin to her. It certainly wasn’t the first time that she was going to be seeing him naked, but there was something about tonight that made it seem like it was the very first time.

Vansh shrugged himself out of the shirt and waited for her next instruction.

“Lay back.” She told him.

He scooted himself back so that he was properly in the middle of the bed. Riddhima, with her stilettos still on, straddled Vansh. There was no mistaking the hard erection that was poking her core. She grinded herself against him just to tease him a little. He was about to touch her again when Riddhima brandished the knife. She held its sharp tip just before his throat and keenly watched the way the skin brushed against it when he gulped. She moved the knife just a smidge and licked his Adam’s apple. Vansh breathed in sharply.

“Tell me Vansh.” She grazed the knife across his upperarm. “How many people have you killed?”

“I don’t keep count.” He replied.

“Any innocents?” She asked, twirling the tip against his skin.

“No one is innocent in my world.” He answered with a secretive smile.

Riddhima lightly ran the knife down his chest. Her assumptions had been proven right about him. He’s an out and out criminal. She should be hating him. Should plunge the knife she was holding right into his chest and end the whole thing once and for all.

Vansh’s breath hitched. Crimson liquid began trickling out of the middle of his stomach. Riddhima eyed the knife in her hand and threw it away as if it burned her. She descended onto the affected area and began lapping up the small amounts of blood that had come out.

“Oh fck Riddhima.” Vansh breathed.

He ran his hands through her hair and gathered them into one hand. Riddhima was glad to know that the cut wasn’t too deep. It was actually more similar to a paper cut than anything. All traces of blood had been cleaned off of his body but Riddhima still didn’t stop lapping his body with her tongue. She moved upwards to his pink nipples, across to either sides of his waist and downwards to his hip.

She moved further down to mouth his erection through his pants and smiled when he moved his hips up towards her. When she glanced up, her smile fell. The knife that she had discarded was now in Vansh’s hands. He was now sitting up and slowly spinning it. Riddhima tried to move back but he looped one arm around her lower back and made her sit on top of his lap.

“Tell me Riddhima.” He grazed the tip of the knife against her shoulder, making her shiver. “Aisa bhi kya ho gaya tha store mein that you felt the need to kick a woman in the head?”

Riddhima pursed her lips and looked away. This was one of the last conversations she wanted to have with him right now.

“Bolo Riddhima.” He moved her hips against his. “Jo ladki hinsa ke kilaaf hoti hai, woh khud itni violent kaise hogayi?” He asked, eyeing the top of her cleavage that was popping through the corset. He bent down and bit the flesh, making her tremble. “Pehle woh aurat, phir Ishani, aur ab mein. Kya baat hai?” He kissed the dip between her bosom. “Aaj dimaag itna garam kaise ho gaya?”

Riddhima looked away. The more she thought back to that woman’s words, the angrier she started to get.

“I don’t know.”

“Jhoot.” Vansh promptly replied.

He pressed the tip of the knife against her upper thigh. He angled the sharp object and slid it down over her stockings. A few tears came upon the thin material.

“Seriously Vansh? I just bought them!” She scolded.

“Correction,  _ I _ bought them.” Vansh smirked.

He slipped the blade underneath the black strap of her corset and tugged at it.

“Tell me Riddhima. What made you so mad?”

When Riddhima didn’t answer, he cut the strap with the knife. Riddhima’s heart quickened.

“Answer the question Riddhima.” He slipped the knife under the other strap.

“I don’t know.”

“Wrong answer.” He cut the other strap.

“If you know the answer, then why are you asking me?” Riddhima hissed.

“Because I want to hear it from you.” Smiling, he nipped the skin underneath her jaw. “I want to know what ticked you off. What got you so mad that you were willing to draw blood?”

“She was talking shit about us!” Riddhima huffed. “That fcking btch was saying that we need to commit murders in order to have sex. That drawing blood gets us excited.”

Vansh glanced down at his stomach where she had cut him. Riddhima paled, while Vansh smirked.

“Guess she wasn’t wrong.” Vansh replied.

“Yes she is!” Riddhima yelled. “We don’t need to kill people to get turned on.”

Vansh eyed her tightly wrapped body. “Well, you’re right about that.” He kissed her against her jaw. “I don’t think that’s what’s bothering you though. I mean,” He chuckled, “I really doubt Ishani would be speaking to you about my sex life.” Riddhima clenched her jaw. “What did she say?” He leaned down to suck on her collarbone.

It took Riddhima a moment to get her bearings from the pleasures he was bestowing. 

“Answer me Riddhima.” He kissed her along the base of her throat and moved down to her cleavage. “What ticked you off then?”

“She was,” Riddhima licked her lips. “She was talking the same crap.”

“So why get mad at her now? Pehle bhi toh ignore karti thi. What changed? What was on your mind when you decided to attack her?”

“You.” She moaned. “I was thinking of you.” She lost her fingers in his lush hair.

Riddhima felt Vansh’s smile grow against her skin. “Anything in particular?”

Riddhima tried to remember what she had been thinking about, but couldn’t quite get herself to do so. She leaned her body back so that she could think clearly. Vansh slowly tugged on the criss-crossed strings on her corset. Riddhima groaned. How the hell was she supposed to think clearly now?

“Criminal.” Riddhima breathed, when her breasts were freed from the tight corset.

Vansh locked his eyes onto hers. For a brief moment, a cold fear gripped Riddhima. Vansh’s lips curled upwards into a smirk and Riddhima felt a chill go down her spine.

“So you finally accepted who I am.” He said before leaning down to suck on her breast.

Riddhima trembled underneath his touch. His tongue moved purposefully and left her nipple completely wet.

“Don’t resist it Riddhima.” He said, biting down on her hardened nipple. “I am who I am. There’s nothing you can do to change it.”

Riddhima moved her hips against his.

“Besides,” He smiled, tugging her nipple between his teeth. “It’s not like you’re a saint. Sent a woman to the hospital, threatened a mother to rip her heart out and set it before her child.” He chuckled. “All in one day.” He mouthed at her other breast. “Dare I say, you’re worse than me.” He sucked on her breast hard, making Riddhima’s body be tugged towards him.

Was he right? He had to be. After all, she did do all the things that he mentioned. Riddhima looped her arms around his neck when he pushed her back onto the mattress. He shook her breast slightly, then sucked on it once more.

“Vansh.” Riddhima moaned in a whisper.

“Say it Ridddhima.”

“Vansh.” She repeated.

He chuckled. “Not my name silly. Although, I wouldn’t mind you screaming it.” He grinned against her stomach.

Riddhima’s toes curled. “Then what do you want me to say?”

“That you’re just like me.” He spoke between the hot kisses he planted against her hot skin. “That you’re not as good as you think you are. That you’re just as bad as me. Say it Riddhima.”

He slipped the knife underneath one of the black straps of her garter belt. Riddhima gasped when the cold blade hit her heated skin. Vansh leaned down and kissed her inner thigh. Her mind was becoming frenzied with all the different sensations.

“Yes!” Riddhima moaned.

“Are you a bad girl Riddhima?” He asked in a low voice.

“Yes!” She moaned again when he pressed his lips closer to her core. “I am bad.” She brought his head up so that he was at level with her.

“For who?” Vansh whispered.

“You.” Riddhima answered. “Only you. Only you can make me this bad Vansh.” She mumbled, kissing his lips.

He shook his head. “You were always bad Riddhima.” He mouthed the side of her jaw. “I just made you see it. Now tell me, doesn’t it feel  _ good _ to accept the truth? To not have to  _ pretend _ that you’re something that you’re not?”

Riddhima nodded, leaning her neck back so that Vansh could lay down a trail of kisses.

“It feels so good.” She gently scratched the back of his head as he sucked on her breasts once more.

“Now that’s what I wanna hear.” He sighed, highly pleased.

Vansh pushed her back onto the bed and ran his hands against the side of her thighs. He spread her legs so that he could neatly nestle himself in between her. He leaned in to kiss her and Riddhima readily accepted his warm embrace.

The tight coil in her gut that Riddhima had been feeling since leaving the store had completely dissolved. A year ago, Riddhima would have been horrified at the prospect of shedding someone’s blood. But ever since she got to know Vansh, she had come to understand that there is no such thing as purity. There would  _ always _ be contamination of something or another. The world that she’s living in is not one of complete black and white. Rather it’s filled with a myriad of colors of all different shades. Some are light and bright, while others are dark and shadowed. Not all colors have to be bad though. Sure, there would be some that she doesn’t like, but that doesn’t mean she has to denounce all the others.

She may not agree with murder, but that didn’t mean some people didn’t deserve it. Rapists, pedophiles, child abusers, there were so many that Riddhima would willingly send to the noose if it meant making the world just a little safer to live in. Besides, no one knew the kind of people he was dealing with better than Vansh himself. He wasn’t a cold blooded murderer like that btch was saying. If he sent someone to their deaths, then there would be a mighty good reason for it.

They broke their kiss to catch their breaths. Resting his forehead against hers, Vansh lightly touched her swollen lips.

“You look so fcking sexy tonight.” He whispered.

That made Riddhima smile. “Yeah?” He nodded. “It was supposed to be a surprise.” She rubbed her cheek against his bearded one.

“Yeah?” She nodded. “Don’t worry. Surprise or not, you look super gorgeous.” He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss against the inside of her wrist.

Riddhima hooked one leg over the back of his, and moved her hips against him. “How much do you like me?”

Vansh smirked. “Pasand toh pehle bhi thi, aaj kuch zyaada hi achi lag rahi ho.” He pressed a hot kiss against her stomach which extracted a satisfactory sigh from her. “Meri danger biwi.” He grinned as he continued to kiss her down her body.

A slight shiver passed through her at the tone in which he said those words. Is this what he had wanted? For her to be just like him? For her to embrace the blood and violence that came along with being his wife?

She moaned when he nipped at the exposed flesh between her lacy underwear and her sheer stockings.

It’s okay, Riddhima reasoned, if she had to defend herself with a few threats here and there. It’s okay if she had to use a little bit of force to make others back the fck away with their irritating bullshit.

“Feel good?” Vansh asked, nibbling on her inner thigh.

Riddhima nodded with a pleased smile.

“Do you want to feel really,  _ really _ good?” He asked, mouthing at her core.

“Yes.” Riddhima answered in a shaky breath.

“Do you want to feel like this all the time?” He asked, sliding his hands over her torso while he played with the edge of her underwear with his teeth.

“Yes.” Riddhima moaned.

“Good.” He answered, running his hands over her breasts. “Very good.” He pulled her underwear down just a bit using his teeth. “Just be like this Riddhima. The good, the bad, the beautiful and the ugly. Accept it all, and I swear you’ll feel nothing but fcking great all the damn time.”

“Is that how you feel?” Riddhima asked.

Vansh slid the blade underneath one of the straps to her garter belt, and made a clean cut to it.

Looking intently into her eyes, he told her, “All the damn time.”

An exciting buzz pumped through Riddhima’s veins. If he can feel good, then why couldn’t she? If he can accept every single part of himself and still be happy with who he was, then why couldn’t she?

Riddhima led his head up for a heated kiss. Wrapping her stiletto clad feet around his hip, she slowly ground herself against him. There’s no way tonight would be a one time occurrence. This high pleasure that was warmly pulsating through her veins, she would be welcoming it every single night.


End file.
